In current manufacture of vehicles, many exterior components are affixed to the vehicle exterior body surface by use of adhesive material as opposed to mechanical fasteners of the type which were extensively used in the past. The components secured to the body exterior surface may be of different sorts, and include such things as trim, name plates, and other indicia. The use of adhesives for securing such components to vehicles is advantageous from a production standpoint as well as the fabrication standpoint since openings in mechanical fasteners do not have to be provided. Modern adhesive materials are of high enough quality to firmly secure such components in place providing that adequate contact is made between the adhered surfaces.
One problem which has been encountered is inadequate surface contact between the component and vehicle body surface when such components are adhered to curved body panels. It is not possible to inspect the adhesion quality after the component has been secured in place with adhesive because the adhesive and the contacting surfaces are not available for inspection, being hidden by the opaqueness of the component and vehicle body panel. This has resulted in some cases in not obtaining the desired degree of adherence.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for visually inspecting the degree of adherence of a component to a vehicle body surface. Basically, the method involves the provision of a clear plastic window which is cast into an opening made in the body panel. The adhesive contact of the component with the surface of the clear plastic window may be seen through the window to thus determine whether or not the desired degree of adherence has been obtained.